


slipped the surly bonds of earth

by Suri



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Just Deserts, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suri/pseuds/Suri
Summary: Boris thinks Valery looks like a phoenix new-risen from the fire.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	slipped the surly bonds of earth

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from "High Flight", by John Gillespie Magee, Jnr.

Valery’s wings are red as flame, the primaries and secondaries spreading out in unruly, shining tendrils. Boris, watching him climb into the bright sky, thinks he looks like a phoenix new-risen from the fire.

Boris’ own wings are silver-grey and sharp, like a gyrfalcon’s, that powerful northern hunter, built for speed and endurance. Sometimes he needs all that endurance to pursue Valery into the heights and catch him before he can fly too close to the sun. Then they fling their arms around each other, laughing, and surrender to gravity, falling together before breaking apart, spreading wide their wings and flying fast and far over the green land and clear water beneath them.

There are other people here too, people with the wings of turtle-doves, of hawks, the coal-black wings of crows. Khomyuk's wings are those of an owl, Athene's bird. Some of the younger folk have dragonfly or butterfly wings.

Close to the ground are small buzzing creatures with wings that can’t lift them more than a few centimetres off the ground, try as they might. One of them looks like a cockroach at first glance. Look closer, and you’ll see it has the face of Charkov. Other faces are familiar too. They can see the joyous spirits high in the air above them – but they never reach them, and never touch them again.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **High Flight**_
> 
> _Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of earth,  
>  And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;  
> Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth  
> Of sun-split clouds, --and done a hundred things  
> You have not dreamed of --Wheeled and soared and swung  
> High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there  
> I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung  
> My eager craft through footless halls of air...  
> Up, up the long, delirious, burning blue  
> I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace  
> Where never lark or even eagle flew --  
> And, while with silent lifting mind I've trod  
> The high untrespassed sanctity of space,  
> Put out my hand, and touched the face of God._
> 
> _John Gillespie Magee, Jnr_


End file.
